nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Leap Day VIP
The VIP update is a subscription-based add-on for Leap Day that features three new characters with unique abilities, no advertisements, free checkpoints, and exclusive VIP rooms. The VIP update was released on Google Play on April 2nd, 2019 and has not yet been released on the App Store, although it is planned to release sometime in the future have an exact date. We are trying to make sure we get it right as we know subscription services can put people off.}}. Characters VIP adds three new characters, Eggnog, Scrambled, and Hard Boiled, who each have their own unique abilities. Despite Leap Day having been updated with new characters previously, this is the first time that characters with more than graphical differences have been made playable. Although every character before the VIP characters has received their own unique set of three selfie poses, the VIP characters do not have any selfie poses of their own. All three characters share a design and colour scheme similar to that of the main character, Yolk. Eggnog Eggnog, a dragon-like character, has improved jumping capabilities. After jumping twice, they can make one additional jump for every fruit that the player has collected. There is no limit on how many additional jumps the player can make while in the air, although they will be restricted from making additional jumps if the fruit counter is at zero. LeapDay Eggnog Walk.png|Eggnog walking LeapDay Eggnog Fly.png|Eggnog flying Scrambled Scrambled, a robot-like character, has various utilities at their disposal. The character has a mouth that will vacuum up nearby fruit, effectively giving the player a permanent magnet powerup. They also have the ability to shoot on command, and as such, the game adds a shoot button and jump button to the screen. Every shot fired requires one fruit, and can be used for multiple purposes; for example, it can be used to defeat enemies (including some that are normally not affected by simply jumping), create platforms on spikes, and delay the player's movement. The fruit that Scrambled shoots is determined by the last fruit collected, and will create a differently textured platform on spikes when shot depending on the fruit. LeapDay Scrambled Walk.png|Scrambled walking LeapDay Scrambled Shoot.png|Scrambled shooting a fruit, which can change between levels LeapDay Scrambled UI.jpg|Scrambled's button layout, with the shoot button on the left and the jump button on the right Hard Boiled Hard Boiled is a character that has two states: pre-transformation, which resembles Yolk wearing swim briefs, and post-transformation, in which the character has a more muscular and intimidating appearance. Before transforming, Hard Boiled has no special abilities and functions the same as any non-VIP character. However, they can transform after collecting ten fruits, which is represented by a counter that displays above the character's head every time a fruit is collected. After ten fruits have been collected, the character undergoes transformation, in which the player stops in place and falls (if in the air) while a short animation occurs. After transforming, the character has vastly improved offensive and defensive capabilities against enemies. Most enemies, including those that cannot normally be defeated by jumping, are vulnerable to Hard Boiled's attack, while the remainder either become stunned for a short period of time or cannot harm the player altogether. Unlike jumping to defeat an enemy, Hard Boiled's attack can be initiated from any angle that the enemy is approached from. The character's attack initiates one of a few animations, which include a large punch, a dropkick, and spinning fists. Despite Hard Boiled's effectiveness against enemies, the character is still harmed by spikes, hazards, and projectiles. Once the character is damaged in their post-transformation state, they will undergo a short animation that will revert them back into the pre-transformation state. The player is then required to collect another ten fruit in order to transform again. VIP Lounge VIP Lounges are side rooms, located opposite of the checkpoint rooms, that contain a single random powerup. A VIP Lounge will appear in the bronze and silver cup checkpoint of every level, and requires the player to hit the present hanging from the centre of each room with their head to open it and receive the powerup. Entering a VIP Lounge will not make the timer stop, while a checkpoint room will. Although VIP rooms will appear in levels added before the VIP update, they do not appear in levels before the Version 12 update (December 6th, 2017). References Category:Updates